This is Awkward
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: Seddie One-Shot. Spencer spills his drink on Sam. While Carly runs upstairs to get another shirt Freddie walks in on Sam stuck in her shirt. He gets her out of it and it's awkward, SEDDIE!


_**This is Awkward**_

_(A/N: A short one-shot based off a very small part in the movie "Mean Girls". You have to see the movie to understand. This is what happens when you get bored lol! ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!! Written in 3rd person POV)_

Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Again....WHY are we watching this?" Sam asked eating the popcorn that was in a bowl inbetween them.

"The news is very resourceful" Carly said drinking some of her peppy cola.

"Resourceful? Yeah right! The only GOOD news that was on this year was 'Tiger Woods, more then 18 holes"

"Sam! You need to stop reading People Magazine in the lines at the stores."

"It's funny...oh I have a joke for you. What's the difference between Tiger Woods and Santa?"

"I don't know what? Carly asked reaching for the TV guide.

"Santa stopped after 3 ho's" Sam said trying to keep from laughing. Pretty soon both of them started having a laughing fit. Soon Spencer came in with hula hoops and a pole.

"What's so funny?" he asked setting the materials on the floor.

"Nothing Sam just told me a joke...what's all that stuff for?"

"My newest sculpture...it's called "hula pole"

"Creative name" Sam said sarcasticly. Spencer gave her a look then proceeded to the fridge to get some grape juice.

"Today the stock market in Boston raised 3.7%" the news was still on.

"Yawn!" Sam changed the channel.

"Ohh! Mean Girls is on!" Carly squeeled eating some popcorn.

"Oh this is the best part! Where Regina George gets hit by the bus!" Sam said looking at the TV.

"Girls! Can you help me for a sec." Spencer yelled from the kitchen.

"Ugh! What!" both girls yelled simultaneously eyes glued to the TV. There was a thump heard from the TV and both girls had another laughing fit. Carly turned off the TV and she and Sam walked over to Spencer.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Regina George got hit by a bus." Sam replied.

"Who?"

"Nevermind...what do you need help with?" Carly asked.

"Well i need you to stand here Carly." he said moving Carly into the middle of the kitchen "and Sam go over there." he pointed by the door.

"Oh wait! let me give you a hula hoop" Spencer said walking over to Sam. But on his way over he tripped over the coffee table and spilled his grapejuice on Sam's white top.

"Oh....I'm so sorry!" Spencer said looking at Sam's stained shirt.

"It's alright Spencer"

"I'm going for a walk bye!" Spencer ran out the door embarresed.

"Ok...well Sam you take your top off and I'll get you one of mine from upstairs. Sam started taking her top off. The door opened and Freddie appeared looking at his phone.

"Hey! Who's ready to do a webshow because I'm- WHOA!" He dropped his PearPhone. Sam was in process of taking her shirt off. It was covering her head but he could see her bra clear as day.

"FREDDIE! Why are you here early!?" she asked screaming and struggling to pull her shirt back down. But it was stuck.

"Ummm....I uhhh....I had to fix....something on the camera...Whyare you taking your shirt off?"

"Spencer spilled his juice on it! Carly's upstairs getting me one of hers. HELP ME GET THIS OFF!" she yelled struggling. He gulped.

"M-m-m-m-m-me?" he asked nervously.

"Yes you. Now!" he walked over.

"uhh...." he fumbled around.

"My undershirt's stuck to my shirt isn't it?" she muffled.

"Yeah....want both off?" he asked.

"I guess" he tried pulling the shirts off but had no luck.

"Come on Benson! Be a man!"

"I'm trying!" he yelled. She struggled which knocked them both off balence sending them both on the floor with Freddie on top.

(Little did they know Carly was about to come downstairs about then but she heard some starnge noises, hard breathing, and a VERY wierd conversation.)

"Take it off Benson!" she yelled.

"I'm trying....It won't come off!"

"Pull harder!" Carly heard a loud groan then heard a thump on the floor.

(Back downstairs)

"I got it!" Freddie said holding up the shirts.

"No chiz!" Sam said dusting herself off. She was now only in her purple bra.

"uhhhh...." Freddie looked away covering his eyes.

"You know I won't KILL you if you looks Benson gosh!" he uncovered his eyes. Carly decided it was a good time to come downstairs.

"uhhh....what was that?" she said handing Sam the shirt.

"What?" Freddie asked. Sam put the shirt on. It turns out it was actually one of Freddie's old T-Shirts he left over there for iCarly bits.

"When I came downstairs I heard grunting and "pull harder Benson" and "I'm trying Puckett...what was that about?"

"Uhhh..." they were both unsure of what to say.

"He was helping me....take my shirt off..it got stuck. Wow! did that sound as awkward for you as it did for me?" she asked looking at Freddie, who wouldn't make eye contact.

"Uhh...yeah. Well let's go do iCarly...something that's not awkward" he said. They all ran upstairs.

(10 years later Sam and Freddie got married, Carly married Griffin and Gibby became the world famous Mermaid Gibby and got married to Wendy THE END!)


End file.
